


Open Wide

by cheertaeil



Series: NCT Scenarios [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheertaeil/pseuds/cheertaeil
Summary: Inspired by Jaehyun’s constant need to man spread





	Open Wide

Jaehyun’s long legs for days were spread out wide with you kneeling in between them. Your face was red and lips rubbed raw and cheeks glistening with your spit and his precum. You’d been sucking his dick for 30 minutes now and your jaw was aching, but the heavy desire in your gut and your panties were evident you enjoyed this a little too much.

“Are you getting tired yet baby?”

Shaking your head and widening your mouth, slipping his dick back inside your mouth. Jaehyun groaned and threw his head back on the headrest. The two of you had been on a midnight drive and he pulled over when you suddenly asked if you could suck his dick in the Seoul traffic.

“Can you take it all for me,” his thumb caressed your stuffed cheeks.

Nodding and letting the head of his dick hit the back of your throat. You wanted to impress him but your gag reflex was kicking in, eyes watering and throat closing up it must of felt pleasurable for him though his fingers tightened aroun your roots and yanked.

“Fuck honey that’s it, such a good girl. My pretty messy girl.”

Moaning at the praise you reached up and cupped his balls in your left hand, putting light pressure on his perineum with your fingers. His hips raised off the seat choking you with his length. Determined to make him cum you tightened your lips around his shaft and quickened your movements.

“You want my cum baby?”

Gasping and letting his dick slip from your lips and hand twist up and down with a gentle slide from your saliva.

“Yes daddy.”

“Alright then open wide.”


End file.
